Physicians and other health care professionals and staff in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan who practice in remote, underserved rural areas do not have rapid access to current information sources needed for quality patient care, continuing education and research. In areas remote from large medical libraries, traditional methods of obtaining documents, such as articles from journals, texts, and other reference information, are not fast enough to be effective. The rapid growth of clinic services provided by Marquette General Hospital has highlighted this need for same-day information services. Marquette General Hospital, a regional center, houses a health sciences library that can provide comprehensive biomedical information quickly and efficiently. In order to deliver this rapid access to biomedical information, Marquette General Hospital proposes to purchase and install telefacsimile equipment in clinics throughout the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Marquette General will provide necessary telephone lines, paper and charges resulting from telefax usage.